funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Armies of Gielinor/Saradomin Strikes
New single-player campaign. Tactics Units Spells Missions Deus Ex (Image File here) *Difficulty: 1 *Reward: Paladin Strategy: You will have 2 armies a north-east one and a south-east one. move the south east one across the bridge to the north. when the demon gets close stall and attack him. while doing so move your icyene east and north (you will get hit once) and make a bee-line to the demon and easily kill it. Notes:expect your palidins and monks to get wiped out. The Cost of War (Image File here) *Difficulty: 1 *Reward: Monk Strategy: Notes: Exodus (Image File here) *Difficulty: 2 *Reward: Monk Strategy:ok this level may be really difficult. you will need to make 2 armies a north and a south one. i will explain the south's role and the north's role separately but do them at the same time! the south army:don't waste too much mana over here. you just need to distract the ranger and mage a little bit till the elven rangers can attack it. other than that the south army is quite useless. The north army: hmmm sea slugs.... well start by getting the portal then try to capture 1 building and exterminate the slugs : ). after that its an uphill battle. Reasurses are low so try to take out the mages that will be make. the cover/ capture that portal and "distract" the mages so the pikemen will kill it. Notes: When i did this the to rangers disappeared.. they died tho i didn't know how... Founding Order (Image File here) *Difficulty: 2 *Reward: White Knight Strategy: Notes: Into the Occult (Image File here) *Difficulty: 2 *Reward: Rejuvenate Strategy: Notes: Druid Circle (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Chain Rune Armour Strategy: Notes: Draynor Hill (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Granite Armour Strategy: Notes: Port Sarim (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Ring of Life Strategy: Start off making some rangers and killing the locust from the south. then head south using ranges and knights(if u have them) don't care about the eldin of the river or the tower he heads for. when your capture the south portal over the water head east. you will need some knights and rangers on both sides since if you only have knights the opponent will make locust and when you have rangers the opponent will make a lot of crocodiles. once you get the east portal kill the eldin of the river. Notes: this level is very hard without knights Ice Mountain (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: +5% Mana per turn Strategy: When you start let the dwarves die. the dragons go for the zammy side instead.when they do you need to hurry and get to the center portal with like 2 rangers and a mage(if you have one). the dragons will die then you have to protect the barbarian capturing the portal. Once you do so fight back against the zammy and get the towers in this swirl of a rock maze. Then make knights, mages, rangers and fight east. while doing so make 2 barbs with your starting portal to capture the north and south village. The battle to the east takes a while. Notes: Mages are almost a must for this level to kill the black knights. Barbarism Starts at Home (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Barbarian Spearwoman Strategy: Notes: Brothers - Valley of Death (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Blessed Rune Armour Strategy: Notes: Brothers - Birds (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Saradomin Owl Strategy: You will be swarmed with owls on this level. Try to make the formation of Karil in the front, monk behind Karil, and Verac behind the monk. Have the ranger on one of the sides by the monk. To advance one space each turn, have Karil attack the owl in front of the ranger. Advance the ranger a space, and have the ranger attack the bird in front of Karil. Then advance Karil, the monk, and Verac. Verac will level up immensely during this stage and paladins will most likely die. Notes: Owls have unlimited clone 5 every turn. Brothers - Escort (Image File here) *Difficulty: 4 *Reward: +5% Mana per turn Strategy: Notes: Arcanists (Image File here) *Difficulty: 4 *Reward: Saradomin Mage Strategy: Let the vine grow. there will be 2 wolves and 2teror bids coming from the south. and then the gnome coppers from the west. dispose these and stay away form the cannons.once the terror birds, wolves, and copters are dead kill the cannons(you may have to cut through some vines but DO NOT CUT THE WHOLE WAY THROUGH! once you do that make an army of white knights you need a lot! Maybe 15-25 should be nice. then cut one vine. after you kill like 3 ppl that came to attack you cut one more vine. then after a few turns cut the last one. after this just spam knights and try to charge down. your will meat up with the ent. try to kill it but expect to fial with the cannons around. *w8 a few turns and make a small army of white knights when the ent gets close. kill the ent and continue your campaign westward*. keep spamming white nights. and capture the portal/ tower w/e. Notes:the * means that if you succeeded in killing the ent just skip this part. Brothers - Bridge the Lum (Image File here) *Difficulty: 5 *Reward: Centaur Strategy: Notes: Achievements for this campaign Trivia In Deus Ex, the Zamorak team leader is named Zebub. This is most likely a reference to the demon Beelzebub who is a demon from hell is hebrew religion.